Disney High School: Welcome to Life
by brennbaum
Summary: Have you ever wondered how life would be like for the Disney characters in high school? Not the white-washed, basic drama version. I mean real high school problems and experiences. Well, here's your answer. (Sorry about the title, it's not the greatest. Please read and review! Most standard pairings apply).
1. Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kristoff lifted his head up off of the desk, feeling the resistance of his humid skin peeling off of the cool surface. Drearily, he forced his eyes to slowly open and look at the flushed cheeks of his best friend.

"Yes?" he inquired, wanting nothing more than to lay his head back down on the desk. _God, he was tired._

Anna darted her eyes up to the teacher to make sure she was still droning on, then brought them back to him, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered, voice shaking with excitement.

"I don't know," he teased, the corner of his lips tugging upwards. "Are the events of your eighth grade birthday party common knowledge?"

Her face burned bright with embarrassment. " _Shut up_!" she screeched, forgetting about where they were.

The quiet murmur of the classroom dropped as students turned to stare at Anna. Kristoff tried so hard not to laugh at her struggle, but as Ms. Deville turned to reprimand her, he couldn't help it. Anna glared at him and shot her leg out under the table to connect hard with his knee. His laugh was cut short as he yelped, jumping up in his seat.

"Arendelle! Bjorgman! _What_ is going _on_ here?" the instructor snapped, one of her eyebrows raising to disappear into her horrendously blunt bangs. Anna and Kristoff shared a quick nervous look. Ms. Deville was one of the strictest teachers in school, and he couldn't think of anything he could say to get them out of this.

Anna tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, and Kristoff could practically see the gears turning in her head. _Bet they're getting a little jammed, as always._ He chuckled at his own joke. He loved his best friend- _more than she'd ever know_ \- but she wasn't the sharpest tack in the box. Unfortunately for him, his moment of humor was short lived, as Ms. Deville immediately pointed her glare at him.

"Something funny, Mr. Bjorgman?" She smirked. "Certainly, it can't be as funny as the joke I'm coming up with. Punchline: Disney High hockey champion suspended for disrupting class, can't play in the championships, and causes Dreamworks to win for the 78th year in a row. Then maybe the school would hate you as much as I do."

Kristoff could feel his jaw dropping to the ground. _No, no, she can't do that, can she? Oh, trolls, what if it was his fault the team lost? They were counting on him. The school was counting on him._ _ **Anna**_ _was counting on him…_

He glanced at his best friend for comfort, only to find her turning reddier and redder by the second. She looked she would blow her top at any second. _Oh trolls, no._ Anna was normally a bubble of happiness, but when she got angry, that bubble boiled scalding hot. She slammed her hands down on the desk and wrenched herself up out of her chair.

"Now you listen here, you psychotic old bat-!" she started, but Kristoff reached up and grabbed her arm, bringing her rant to a halt.

"Anna, please. Don't. You don't have to do this. It's okay," he tried to smile at her, but he still hadn't recovered from Ms. Deville's comment, and she could tell. He tried to silently plea with her, looking deep into her clear blue eyes. _Please,_ he begged, _don't get yourself dragged into this. It isn't worth it._ He knew what would happen if she was punished, and he could _not_ let her face that.

Her face softened, and her anger gave way to worry. "Kris…" she covered his hand with her own, lacing their fingers together. He could feel the tingles spreading through him, but he shoved those thoughts away. _Stop,_ _Kristoff. She's your best friend. We've been_ _ **through**_ _this._

Kristoff stood up, gently pushing her back into her seat as he faced Ms. Deville.

He sighed. "I apologize, Ms. Deville. It was all my fault. Would you like me to go to the office?"

"You _idiot_!" Anna exclaimed, shoving him the lockers with a strength she didn't know she had. " _Why_ would you _do_ that? Hockey is your _life_ , Kristoff! How could you risk that?!" She tried to breathe deeply, hiding her face from him as she furiously scrubbed the tears from her ears. _Stop it, Anna. You're being ridiculous. Why are you so emotional all the time? You're such a freak._ She tried to calm herself down and make the thoughts go away. _Breathe in. 1, 2, 3, 4. Hold for twelve. Out for eight. Repeat. 1, 2, 3, 4…_

While she was in her head, Kristoff had walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Hey, hey. Annie. I'm here. I'm safe. Do we need to go somewhere? The nurse's office? I'm here for you, birdie. I got you."

Anna shook her head furiously. "N-n-no. No. Y-You need to go to c-class, Kris. _We_ need to go to class. N-no. I can't g-go somewhere. I h-have to c-calm down. C-calm d-down. _Calm down._ _ **God dammit, why can't you just CALM down?!**_ " she screamed at herself, fighting to get out of his arms. Anna sobbed, wheezing and gasping every breath in and out. She broke free of his hold, trying to run down the hallway, tripping in the process. She felt herself slip, and the air rushing around her as she fell. She had barely brace herself for impact when Kristoff swooped down and lifted her into his arms.

"I got you, birdie," he whispered softly. "I'm taking you to the nurse, okay, birdie? Your medication is there. You'll feel better after you take it. It'll hurt less, okay, birdie?" Anna nodded in response, and he kissed the top of her head. "Good. I'll take care of you, birdie." Kristoff seemed to pause for a second, and Anna looked up at him, her best friend since before she had known what a best friend was, and he smiled down at her; a sad, sweet smile, full of caring, worry, and… something else.

"I'll always take care of you, birdie."

Yo, my dudes! This is brennbaum. As you can probably tell, this is going to be a Disney High School AU. Through it, though, I'm going to be tackling REAL high school problems. Anxiety, depression, alcohol, drugs, the scary parts of romance and first love, friendships falling apart for little to no reasons, sexual identity, and other things. Early warning: updating for this fic is probably going to be crazy sporadic, and I apologize for that in advance. This is my first story, and I'm really excited for it!

I really appreciate any and all commentary, so please don't be afraid to review, and I'll take you guys along on this ride with me!

Brennbaum, out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Cinderella, it'll be hard for you to fit in for you first year of high school. We love you, honey, but you _know_ that you're a bit… _different_ , right?" Anastasia asked, smoothing down her young stepsister's hair as she pulled her to her side.

"I know, Stasi, but you'll help me, right?" Cinderella looked up at her role model with big, hopeful blue eyes. She had always loved her stepsisters, ever since they had come into her life when she was eight years old. Growing up, her only friend had been her father. The other children didn't seem to like her too much. They would be friends with her for a little bit and then leave, forgetting about her immediately. She knew she was too shy, too quiet, and just not a very _present_ child. She didn't command attention in the least. When Papa died, she didn't know what she would do. She felt so alone, like no one loved her anymore.

Then Anastasia and Drizella had stepped in. They were just so… _bright_ , and they became the love she was missing. They were so kind, as well. They knew that she wasn't as amazing as they were, being just plain Ella, but they loved her and let her be around them anyways. They were the ones who had given her her nickname, Cinderella. She had been cleaning the chimney one day (in return for the incredible treatment she received for her stepfamily, she was in charge of household chores. It was really the least she could do, really, after all they did for her), when her stepmother had walked in and seen her covered in soot.

"Why, if it isn't our own little Cinderella?" she remarked, pinching her cheek and smiling down. "Stasi, Riz, come here! Look at your little sister!"

"Oh, you've reached your full potential, my dear!" Anastasia had gushed. "That's where you get your name from. Darling, you were born to sweep chimneys and wash dishes. How I do envy you finding your purpose in life this early on!"

Cinderella had smiled, though she had wanted to cry a little bit. She knew her stepfamily loved her and knew her better than anyone, so they must be right, but it hurt a little to know that was what she really was. Nothing more than a maid, never to be anything more. But she was grateful to her stepfamily for helping her realize that before she embarrassed herself. If only she could be one of the princesses she dreamed of, marrying a handsome prince and being so, so, so happy. She sighed. _If only…_

Anastasia snapped her fingers in her face. "Cindy! See, darling," she frowned, "This is what I'm talking about. This daydreaming is so unhealthy, and people will think you're… well… weird, darling. Please don't do this in front of Charming. You'll embarrass me."

Cindy nodded furiously. "Oh never, Stasi. Never would I ever embarrass you. I know how much you like him."

Charming ducked as he walked into the room where his father and uncle were fencing. "Father!" he scolded as a sword flew over his head.

"What, Char, can't take a little blade, eh?" he grinned cruelly. Charming put his guard up. That smile wasn't good. It usually meant…

"How much did you drink?" Charming demanded as his father waddled over. "He backed away from the man when he started swinging.

"It is not your place to ask me where I'm drinking! I am the king, goddammit! You will respect me!"

"Yes sire," Charming knelt to bow, playing along to avoid harm.

"Now Charming, I have something to speak with you about," his uncle declared, saving him from his father's wrath. Charming felt the relief roll off of his back in waves. He hated when his father got like this.

"Yes, uncle," he said, getting up.

"Come along."

Charming followed behind his uncle, his father still yelling behind them.

"Thank you," Charming fell back into a chair.

"You're welcome, but I really must speak to you about something."

Charming furrowed his brow. "What is it, uncle?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel padded along down the hallway, looking nervously each way as she followed the nurse. Someone peeked down at her from a room window and she shrieked, shying away from the warm brown eyes.

The nurse turned and glared at the boy behind the window. "Eugene!" he scolded. "Leave her alone. She's been here five minutes, and you're already terrorizing her!"

The boy backed away, hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Max. Didn't know _observing_ was against the law."

Max rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl cowering behind him, His eyes softened, "C'mon, honey," he beckoned, leading her the rest of the way to her room.

"Thank you," she whispered, keeping her eyes cast downward.

"You're welcome, honey," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It gets better. Don't worry."

She made a half-hearted attempt to smile as he closed the door, then fell back on the bed.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "I'm in a mental asylum."

Eugene couldn't wrap his head around the new girl. She sat by herself in the corner and even Tink, the sweetest of the bunch, couldn't get her to talk.

"She's not here on drugs, that's for sure," Beast said.

Beast was a scarred up teenage boy with a long flowing mane. He looked a lot like his roommate, Tarzan, and they had both turned to smoking in the face of depression.

"God, she's so tiny," Aladdin said. "I really don't want to think she's here for what I'm thinking."

Eugen flinched. He hated to see the little ones who he knew had tried to… end their lives, for lack of a better term. No one deserved to go through that.

"She hasn't even been here a day yet, guys," Tink offered. "Just give her time. We all needed it. Even Eugene was freaked out the first day."

His head snapped up to look at her. "Flynn," he snapped. "And I was fine. End of story."

Tink smirked. "Sorry, _Flynn_. Didn't know it was a touchy subject.

He scoffed. "Whatever."

He stalked off, going to sit by the new girl. She looked up as he arrived.

"Hey," he offered, giving her his smolder. "How's it going?"

She shrieked and hid back in her hair.

 _Of course. Why should I have suspected different?_

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and tapping a rhythm on the table.

Tall and tan and young and lovely…

"…the girl from Ipanema goes walking…" a soft voice sang from the other side of the table.

Eugene froze.

"…and when she passes, each one she passes goes aahh…" he sang back. He turned to look at the girl, and found her blushing, hiding in a nest of hair. _God, she has so much hair…_

He brought himself back to the present. "My name's Flynn," he offered.

"Rapunzel," she smiled shyly, for the first time since entering the hospital.

"So why are you here?" Rapunzel asked her roommate.

"My anxiety got a little out of control," Anna smiled at her. "My sister brought me here. I didn't think she cared anymore, but I guess there's a lot I don't know about her. She's been visiting me everyday. What about you?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "Depression. My mom caught me trying to open a bottle of pills. I just can't do it anymore. I'm such a horrible daughter." She slumped against the wall, catching the stress ball she had thrown as it flew back at her.

"That doesn't make you horrible," Anna comforted her, "It makes you human."

"I guess," Rapunzel chewed at her lip some more. "Something doesn't feel right to me. I feel like my life isn't what it should be. My mom didn't want me to come here for whatever reason, but I told her if she didn't let me get help I didn't know what I'd do to myself. It was scary."

"I get it," Anna said. "You don't want to let go of being normal, so you cling to that last bit as you slowly die inside form everything you're struggling with. At least you aked for help eventually."

Rapunzel thought about it. "I guess," she said, finally. Anna yawned. "Well time to go to sleep," Rapunzel declared.

Anna nodded, slipping under the covers. "G'night, Punzie."

Rapunzel smiled. "Good night, Anna."


End file.
